home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Fisher
Donald M. "Don" Fisher or "Flathead" as he was known by his pupils was a character in Home And Away from the first episode Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) in to Ep 3455 (28 Feb 2003). He returned briefly the same year and again in 2004 and 2005 before returning for a few months from July to September 2007, last appearing in Ep 4502 (11 Sep 2007). Originally portrayed as a corporate villain, vice princial to principal of Summer Bay High School, upon the death of his son Alan Fisher, Donald mellowed but still had a hard conservative edge. He was also the father of Bobby Marshall, Rebecca Fisher and Byron Fisher. Don was played by Norman Coburn. Biography Backstory 1945-1987 Donald M. Fisher was born on the 13th February 1945 in Sydney, the eldest child of R.J. Fisher and Isobel DuPre. A brother Clive Fisher and sister Mary Fisher were born. Donald left school in 1961 and attended university, starting as a student teacher in 1963. He graduated and became a fully fledged teacher. In about 1965 he moved to Summer Bay where he became a teacher at Summer Bay High School. Donald met Barbara Stewart and they married in about 1968. Don and Barbara had a son Alan Fisher and a daughter Rebecca Fisher. In 1969, Don cheated on Barbara with her sister Morag Bellingham and Morag gave birth to a daughter Bobby in 1970. In the 1970s Donald carried on as a teacher, later being promoted to Vice Principal by 1978 and hoping to become Principal. Donald made himself quite unpopular with the locals at the same time, with his fiery and fearsome nature and often rude remarks to pupils and their parents. However Donald did used to soften when his pupils had any personal problems. In 1984, Donald cut all ties with his wife and 2 children. In 1985 Donald turned 40 and this year supported his brother in law Alf over his wife Martha Stewart's death. Also in 1985, Donald became a grandfather but never knew this for another 16 years. Alan had a fling with Anna Miller and they had a son Seb Miller in 1985. Around this time he expelled school delinquents Lance Smart and Martin Dibble. By the start of 1988, Don was more fearsome than ever. 1988-1990 In January 1988 Donald Fisher, a cor oprate bully, welcomed the Fletcher family to the Bay but soon got off on the wrong foot when it transpired that he wanted local delinquent Bobby Marshall jailed. Don was willing to stitch her up to get her sent to jail and also threatened the Fletcher family if they crossed him, saying he could make their lives hell. Don and Tom Fletcher crossed swords. Don was grotty to the students at Summer Bay High. He found that his son Alan Fisher was dying and when he died, Don redeemed and became a more mellow person. In 1989 Don found out that his mosted hated pupil Bobby was indeed his daughter from his brief canoodle with Morag back in 1969. Don was shocked at this but soon begun to accept Bobby. Emma Jackson and her friends came to school dressed in punk clothing to rebel aginst the school uniform. Their plan backfired when Don came into class dressed as a punk himself and gave a lecture on it and singled Emma out, saying it puts worth into a brainless existence. 1990-2003 After the debacle about Al Simpson and Shane Wilson was over, Don soon found that Bobby was pregnant. In late 1990 Alan Stone was a new teacher transferred to Summer Bay High He was an alcoholic and abused pupils. Don soon had Stone transferred to another school. Bobby then had a miscarriage. 2004 2005 Don returned to Summer Bay in July 2005 for Alf's 60th. Don himself had recently turned 60. 2007 In 2007 Dona ld Fisher returned to Summer Bay as he was desperate for money. He managed to blag a job at Summer Bay High again, and was now the employee of the lady he was once headmaster to, Sally Fletcher. Donald's old fashioned ways did not fare well so in September 2007, he decided to retire yet again, this time for good and he got the next available flight back to the Whitsundays. Since 2007 In 2015, Don's ex Marilyn had amnesia after an accident and Don was contacted to verify or deny some of the memories Maz had. By February 2015, Don was now 70 years old. In May 2016, Don had a fall and Alf went to see him. Since 2007, Don has not visited Summer Bay. Character creation and development Memorable info Date of birth: 13 February 1945 Full Name: Donald M Fisher Throughout the series, Donald's exact age has only ever been mentioned once, in 1995 when he turned 50. Until 1995, we never knew how old Don was or when his birthday was but it was indicated that he was around the same age as brother in law and best friend Alf Stewart and his ex wife Barbara Fisher. It was in February 1995 that we finally got to know how old the grumpy school principal was. Turning 50 in 1995 means he was born in 1945, so this confirms he is the same age as Alf who was born 5 months later. In Episode 84 (12 May 1988) Don and Alf talk about the events of 19 years before when he wanted to marry Alf's sister Barbara and Alf says he was only a couple of years old than what Frank and Roo are now, and Frank and Roo were 18 in 1988. In Ep 1403 (16 Feb 1994) Don's father's initials are said to be R.J. F. Robert? Richard? Reg? Rex??? First appearance Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) Last appearance Ep 4502 (11 Sep 2007) First Line "Justice prevails, a perfectly executed citizens arrest" about Bobby. Quotes Celia Stewart "Tom Fletcher was in Vietnam" Fisher "Oh. (All Serious). Pushing a pen no doubt". "It puts a feeling of worth into an otherwise brainless existance" to Emma Jackson about dressing as a punk. Personality Donald Fisher, a totally egotistic, vain man is what he was in the H&A early years, the local pillar of the community, a vice principal of Summer Bay High who looked down on everyone and would do anything to get rid of pupils he did not like. Reception Flathead was quite the villain when the show began, and Robin Oliver from The Sydney Morning Herald even dubbed Donald Fisher as "Summer Bay's vile headmaster". In the first few months Don certainly was vile. He insulted Tom Fletcher about his army days, tried to implicate Bobby and even tried to get Nico Pappas locked up, plus he was just devious, not to mention snappy at everyone. Family Father R.J. Fisher (full first names never revealed) Mother Isobel DuPre Siblings Clive Fisher, Mary Croft Spouse Barbara Fisher, (??-1989) Marilyn Chambers (1996-2001) Children Alan Fisher (1970), Bobby Marshall (1970), Rebecca Nash (1974), Byron Fisher (1998) Grandchildren Seb Miller Aunts/Uncles Sophie Gallery H&a donnie young.png|Don in 1970. (Flashback sequence seen in Ep 241) H&a ep 34.png|Don in 1988 aged 43. H&a dozza on phone 1988.png|Don is promoted to headmaster in May 1988. H&a ep 423.png|44 year old Don dressed as a punk in October 1989. H&a don in punk clothes 1989.png|A close up of Don in 1989 dressed as a punk. H&a ep 762.png|Flathead in 1991. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2007. Category:Original characters. Category:Fisher family. Category:Teachers. Category:Headmasters. Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:Reformed Characters Category:1945 births. Category:1969 marriages. Category:1996 marriages. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Summer Bay High School Teachers.